marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jason Strongbow (Earth-616)
, , ; formerly Steel Spider and Sepulchre | Relatives = Ward Strongbow (brother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Navajo Reservation, Arizona | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 200 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Tribal leader | Education = | Origin = Simultaneously Bombarded by radiation from an unknown isotope of Uranium and the sonic vibrations of Klaw, Jason emerged from the cavern with superhuman powers that he attributed more to the Great Spirit of his tribe than to the mutagenic effects of the radiation bombardment. | PlaceOfBirth = Kaibito, Arizona | Creators = Doug Moench; Ron Wilson | First = Marvel Two-In-One Annual #6 | Last = | HistoryText = Early Life Jason Strongbow a representative of the Navajo tribe of Native Americans, attempted to stop a mining company from excavating a mountain sacred to the tribe by obtaining a court order. Failing in that, he led a peaceful protest group at the mining site. When the night watchman panicked and shot a protester, Strongbow followed him into the mine. There, he discovered that the mining company was in league with Ulysses Klaw who sought uranium found in the mine to fortify his sonic powers. Strongbow also discovered his brother, Ward, who did not share his ideas of preserving the tribal grounds, and an argument between them soon led to violence. American Eagle During their fight, Klaw appeared and blasted the brothers with his sonic blaster, causing a cave-in. Trapped in the cavern, Jason and his brother were simultaneously bombarded by radiation from an unknown isotope of uranium and the sonic vibrations of Klaw. Jason emerged from the cavern with superhuman powers that he attributed more to the Great Spirit of his tribe than to the mutagenic effects of the radiation bombardment. Ward escaped the cave-in earlier and left with Klaw for the Savage Land. Jason emerged from the mine and was hailed as a champion of his tribe. Taking the flight of an eagle nearby as an omen, Strongbow fashioned a costumed identity of the American Eagle. Learning that his brother was in the Savage Land with Klaw, the American Eagle set out in pursuit, soon finding himself in the company of the Savage Land protector Ka-Zar, the superhero Thing, and the Thing's ally Wyatt Wingfoot. The four of them opposed and defeated Klaw. In the course of the battle, Ward Strongbow was killed by one of the miners' bullets. He was part of the collection of heroes that stood against the Dire Wraiths. Later Adventures Jason semi-retired after intervening in Cobalt Tomahawk's robbery of the reservation's casino. Following the national dispute over the Superhuman Registration Act, Jason decided to protest against the act, which got him listed as an enemy combatant. He also designed a new costume with fewer stereotypically Native American attributes, including a leather jacket and a helmet resembling the head & beak of a bald eagle. He attempted to prevent Steel Spider from direct contact with the Thunderbolts by persuading him to ease up on his work as a vigilante. When the two were confronted by the Thunderbolts under Osborn, Jason shot Moonstone with a crossbow bolt. Sepulchre joined Jason and the Steel Spider, and the three were able to defeat the Thunderbolts. In making their escape, the Eagle crippled Bullseye. After the conflict the Commission on Superhuman Activities cleared him of charges, as his status as a reservation law enforcer made him exempt from the Superhuman Registration Act. Shortly afterward he turned away the Desert Stars who were in pursuit of Cottonmouth whose rampage had taken him onto the Rez, Eagle's territory. Finding that Cottonmouth had taken a hostage, Jason defused the situation and forced Cottonmouth to do some restorative justice as recompense. During Fear Itself, a few drug-dealers took MGH to give them the strength, size, and aura of Natives Americans devils, and create a clash between the natives and their white neighborhood. They were eventually defeated and revealed by Jason. Jason later visited Mrs. Rhodes, who had been given sanctuary on the Reservation a year ago, to inform her about the situation with her son. After a series of events including betting up Rhodes support team and taking down an armoured faux War Machine American Eagle ended up helping War Machine attack an army base to reveal the Ultimo conspiracy. Avenger Much later Strongbow resurfacted accepting a part time position as an Agent of Wakanda. | Powers = * Due to exposure to an unknown radioactive isotope, The cellular fortification of Strongbow's bodily tissues have increased dramatically, granting him various superhuman physical attributes. **'Superhuman Strength:' Strongbow possesses superhuman strength enabling him to lift about 15 tons, which is enough force to uproot a large tree. Arm Wrestled the Thing. **'Superhuman Speed:' Strongbow can run and move at speeds greater than the finest human athlete. His speed is slightly greater than that of the Cheetah, the fastest land animal on Earth, and can reach a top speed of 65 miles per hour. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Strongbow's heightened musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. He can exert himself physically at peak capacity for approximately 5 hours, which is roughly 50 times the stamina of an average human. **'Superhuman Durability:' Strongbow's bodily tissues are somewhat harder and more resistant to physical injury than that of an ordinary human. However, he is far from invulnerable. While can be injured by weapons composed of conventional materials, he can withstand impact forces that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to show for it. **'Superhumanly Acute Senses:' The American Eagle's sensory organs have also been fortified by the radiation-induced mutation. Like his namesake, the Eagle, he has hyper keen eyesight, able to see at 800 feet what the average human being sees at 20 feet. His senses of smell, taste, and hearing are approximately three times that of an average human being. | Abilities = Strongbow is a formidable hand to hand combatant and archer. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Running under his own power, high powered custom motorcycle. | Weapons = American Eagle carries a crossbow which fires specially designed bolts. He has a bolt to which a line of braided fiberglass is connected, enabling him to swing from overhead objects or to climb its length. He also has specially blunted bolts in order to stun an opponent at a distance. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe, Deluxe Edition #1 * Danny Wall's Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Strength Class 15 Category:Telescopic Vision Category:Hyperosmia Category:Hyperacusia Category:Hypergeusia Category:Archery Category:Mutates Category:Unregistered (SHRA Exemptions)